


Life is Beautiful

by Hydestreet



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8242138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydestreet/pseuds/Hydestreet
Summary: Little Young!Rick/Reader fluff. Gender neutral reader. - Based off an image by rngrn.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much rngrn for inspiring me to write with your beautiful rick draws <3  
> Image: http://66.media.tumblr.com/52dec2b8dd5c806d42fe3ee8b26a719b/tumblr_nuxvuw51ad1s3865to1_1280.png (Caution: you might die from how cute this is.)

It's the morning after. You gently awaken when the sun shines through the blanket-curtains of your lover's apartment. You're so toasty warm in his bed and so surrounded by his musk that you take in deep generous breaths, and your heart flutters. You see Rick sleeping peacefully across the bed before he begins to stir awake. In a moment of boldness (You knew how grumpy he could be in the morning) You straddle him and press your lips against his cheek, rough and scratchy with stubble.  
  
"Uuhh, Get off." He moans aggressively, squinting against the light. He clearly wanted to sleep some more but you refused to give, wanting a bit of attention.  
  
"Morning, sleepyhead." You say brightly, though your voice is still rough from the long night of sexual activity. "You look cute today."  
  
"I won't look so cute when I knock your teeth out." He threatened, trying to shield the sun from his vision. It didn't help.  
  
You pout. "Come on, just pleeeease let me tell you how much I adore you. You're so hot."  
  
He sneers and tries to roll over, but fails. "Ugh, save your breath, I don't wanna hear it."  
  
"Pleeease?" You bat your eyes at him, leaving more kisses all down his cheeks, jaw and neck. He seems to loosen up a bit. He sighs tiredly, giving in.  
  
"Fine. Get it over with."  
  
You smile excitedly, meeting his lips and running a finger along his jaw, brushing the hairs that resided there. "I love your facial hair so much. Mm, and your lips are so perfect." You muse, letting your eyes and hands wander. "I love your skin color, I love that you tremble a little when I kiss your neck, I love your chest..." You let your hands run down his sides near his stomach. "Your belly is so cute--"  
  
You're caught off guard by Rick letting out a little giggle and a quick movement in an attempt to squirm away from your hands. You bust out laughing.  
  
"Oh my gosh, hahaha, you're ticklish?? Right there? hahahahaha!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you done with this shit yet? 'cause I might actually fucking hit you." He squirms under your weight, but you hold him down, not finished just yet. You begin tickling him again and he jolts rapidly under you, trying his best to push your hands away as he laughs uncontrollably. You giggle too and fawn over how cute he looks all tired and giggly.  
  
"You're-- hahaha, You look like a little kitten! haha!" You point out, before he finally grabs your wrists and holds your hands together, sitting up to look you in the eye, even though he still had to crane his neck down to reach it.  
  
"Stoooop." He drags out, annoyed, but entertained by your giddiness. "C'mon, let me up."  
  
You do as he says and he gets off the bed, heading toward the door and presumably to the Bathroom. You fall into his nest of fluff once more and curl up, watching him go before waiting for him to return, feeling indescribably bubbly and warm. You doze off again as your eyes shut, replaying the earlier scenes in your head and smiling.  
  
Life was beautiful for a moment.


End file.
